Point of sale systems are used at checkout to tally items for payment, process the payment, and update the store's inventory. These systems have computing capabilities and often use multiple data collection devices.
One data collection device is the indicia reader (i.e., barcode scanner). Indicia readers are available in multiple varieties, and are commonly found at a retail store's point of sale (i.e., checkout). These readers can conveniently scan a variety of indicia types (e.g., barcodes) to obtain product information for use during the checkout process.
Besides barcodes, other information is often required at checkout. Sometimes, items require a customer to present some information for legal or security reasons. For example, a customer may be required to present proof of age/identity (e.g., a driver's license) to purchase alcohol or verify a credit card's ownership.
Unfortunately, sometimes the items presented at checkout may not be valid or authentic. Extra scrutiny and record keeping is increasingly required to prevent loss and/or liability. Failing to detect invalid or counterfeit items and/or create a record of verification could result in fines or loss.
Invisible security marks may be used for item verification. These security marks may be printed or affixed to items and may be detected and/or decoded by using some specialized process/device. For example, security marks may be printed using invisible ink that fluoresces visibly when illuminated with ultraviolet light.
Many of these extra processes take extra time and utilize special equipment. The extra time required for checkout may annoy both the customer and the merchant, and the special equipment may require extra space at checkout, which is not always available. What is more, overt security processes may bother some customers and may help violators understand and work around these processes.
As a result, indicia readers that can read indicia (e.g., barcodes) and record, authenticate, validate, and/or verify items at checkout have been suggested (e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. #14/662,922 for a “MULTIFUNCTION POINT OF SALE SYSTEM” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety).
These indicia readers utilize a UV light source to illuminate invisible security marks as part of a security process. In some possible embodiments, the indicia reader's UV source may be used inappropriately (e.g., pointed at a human, not deactivated after use, etc.). In these cases, the UV illumination may result in damage and/or harm. As a result, there exists a need for indicia readers having a UV light source also to have an automatic safety feature to limit UV exposure.